


Shattered Shelters

by SweetAndLegendary



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: <3, Angst, Doesn't have an happy ending, Fluff, Original character is Indra's and Asura's mom, SO, a big load of angst, because this bby needed to more developed, but it has some sweet moments, enjoy the suffering, this is pretty much the complete story of indra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAndLegendary/pseuds/SweetAndLegendary
Summary: The first boy to unlock the sharingan. The first human to experience the curse of hatred. The father of the Uchiha clan. Indra was many things, and became many more. But the one mistake he always did was that he hid in shattered shelters that could never protect him.





	Shattered Shelters

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was a angst story inspired by my friendo Aisu~
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy and sorry for the feels >~<

The snow had started to clear out, although it still snowed from time to time, weaker and weaker which each passing week. The sky was bright and white, and near a window, laid, in a small and comfortable basket, a tiny pale baby. His dark eyes were widely open, gazing as far and as much as they could at the immense sky before him. His small unruly hair gathered at the top of his head, moving slightly at each brute movement he did, the finesse of precision still not a skill that this little one had. As his tiny hands quickly escaped the warmth of the thick blanket placed on top of him, they immediately tried to grasp the sky, or at the very least, the tiny specks that fell from it. 

"Indra?" A quiet voice asked, as the baby hushed his movements, little head turning curiously at the source of the familiar voice. His mothers steps sounded closer and closer until the ceased, as she carefully kneeled next to the basket, smile on her lips.

"My dearest Indra." She whispered, delicate hand brushing her sons cheek. Indra's dark eyes focused on his mothers face. Although foggy, he could see her. Her long dark hair, red lips and the signature purple lines beneath her eyes. They were smiling at him and Indra copied the facial expression, feeling pleased with the soothing presence of his mother. Her dark eyes looked at her son, bottom to top, making sure he was alright and comfortable. 

"You shouldn't kick your blanket away, son. It is too cold for you." Her hands pulled up the white blanket, tucking his tiny arms underneath it once again. As his eyes returned to the bright white shine that the window allowed him to see, so did his mother's equally dark eyes. She watched the tiny snowflakes drop from the heavens onto the ground. That seemed to greatly please Indra. Her eyes kept watching the snow, as both of them stood there in silence. After some moments her soft voice was heard again. 

"I am glad the snow calms you. It's beautiful but cold. It burns if you hold it for too long and it melts, dripping right through your fingers. The snow if very much like some people, Indra. The become closed on themselves, hurting those who try to get close." Her gaze lowered to the ground. "I was once one of those people, I didn't allow anyone to come close." 

Indra shifted slightly on his basket. His mothers energy felt different, like if she was hurt and that scared him. She noticed this, forcing a small smile to form on her lips.  
"But I am no longer like so. It hurts to love people, Indra. It hurts more than anything, but... it's still worth it." She caressed his cheek once again, bitting her lip slightly. She picked him up, carefully and Indra waved his arms excitedly. "I hope you never give up on loving." She whispered, placing her forehead, softly together with her sons. 

 

Some years later~

Indra's small feet echoed through the wooden hallways. His hair grew and grew, never had his hair been cut, seeing on how it curled down to his back, always so unruly. The boy grew up to be happy and balanced, his dark eyes always lightened up by, perhaps, the shine the sky had that one day. It was dark, only here and there a candle provided some much needed light, and upon gazing down the familiar hallway, his feet stopped. His curfew had been long ago, but Indra couldn't bring himself to sleep. He sensed something was... different about his mother. 

She physically remained the same, Indra couldn't pin point anything odd about her looks or behavior. But... he felt like there was someone else inside her. And that was seemingly impossible, in Indra's mind. He had been explained babies were created inside their mothers, as one maid of his had gotten pregnant. But... was he getting a little sibling? After sometime looking at the dark wooden floor Indra resumed walking as quiet as he possibly could. Soon, he reached a closed door, the light shinning and revealing three figures. They spoke very quietly. As the small boy slightly slid the door open, just enough to peek, his suspicions were confirmed. He did sense his mother, father and two others he didn't know. The man he didn't know seemed to be from the medical team, Indra assumed because of his uniform. 

Everything seemed rather normal until Indra noticed the faces of his parents. His big onyx eyes widened in pure fear, his small frame shaking. His father- he- his expression was of pain. Indra had never seen his father fear or cry over something, yet as he held his mother it seemed as though she would've vanished at any second. However his mother seemed sad, but not scared. Her lips moved as she whispered something to his father, holding him as well. Indra couldn't hear what she was saying, but he was mostly sure she was comforting him. The medical ninja had bowed and both thanked him for his time. The man left through the patio, much to Indra's relief, he would've been discovered if the man had taken the other route. But the little boy couldn't care less about where or how the man left. He couldn't bare to feel his fathers grieving chakra, it was so heavy and it was smothering him. 

Placing a hand over his mouth Indra ran away, feeling his cheeks wet and warm. He could barely see anything in front of him, as he ran through the backyard, straight to the forest. He sobbed and cried, running until his limbs failed to support him. Something terrible was going to happen sooner or later. He knew. He felt it through his fathers energy, he didn't need to told. His feet tripped on a trees root and the small kid fell hard, the air being knocked out of his lungs. He panted, unable to take even breaths. The tears wiped a clean path on his dirty cheeks, dirt staining his white robes. 

"Mother..." he whispered, small hands gripping tightly the dirt and grass beneath him. Indra's eyes closed tightly, panting as powerful sobs erupted from his chest.  
"I want you to stay-" he whispered, curling up on his own self. He couldn't move. He couldn't go back to the house, he couldn't pretend everything was alright. He couldn't pretend he hadn't felt the horrible energy. Indra stayed immobile on the ground of the forest. He must've stayed there quite a while, for when he came back to himself, a pair of big strong hand gripped him softly by his shoulders. Indra looked up to see his fathers face, kneeling down in front of him. 

"F-Father- I-" Indra tried to explain why he was in the forest past his curfew, alone and with a tear stained face. His mind immediately prepared for the harsh lesson that would soon come but... nothing came. His father simply hugged him and got up, silently taking him back home. 

"Life is made of cycles, Indra. It begins and it ends." His voice echoed around the dark forest. "If you do not accept it, you won't be able live it." 

The boy felt tears pin up at his eyes once again, body shaking with fear. 

"However, you may do whatever helps you cope with it. Just remember son-" he made Indra look at him, the boys big eyes already red, ready to burst out in tears. "When people leave this earth, they don't vanish. You'll never stop feeling and remembering the people you love." He said quietly, softly caressing his sons hair. He understood Indra had realized his mother would eventually die, most likely because of the little one growing inside her. 

That, somehow calmed Indra down, the way his father spoke and how soothing he now felt. It calmed him so much Indra closed his eyes and only reopened them once again in the morning. He found himself in his bed, the door slid open, giving him a good view at the inner garden. Live kept on going it seemed. The sun didn't shine less, the wind didn't stop breezing through the green leafs. Indra stayed there, just laying and contemplating the view. He didn't feel like getting up. The kid felt the sadness pulling him down, as if he was falling down a deep, deep pit. 

"Indra?" 

His eyes shot up to the door as it slid open, the white robes of his mother softly dragging through the floor. She had that soft smile in her face, as she sat near him, hand on his face. Indra couldn't help it. He couldn't be strong like his father, he couldn't accept she would stop... existing. Her expression turned saddened once she caught a grip of her sons feelings. She softly pulled him close, her hands brushing through his long brown hair. The small Otsutsuki couldn't help but to burst out crying. 

"Indra. Hush now." She said as she picked his chin softly, lifting it to meet up with her gaze. "I don't want you to cry. I don't want you to worry. Right now we are all together, yes?" She paused to see his tiny head nod, messy hair accompanying the movement. "Then nothing else matters." She used her long sleeve to softly brush off his tears. As he stayed curled up in his mothers arms his tears seemed to dry on their own, the soft brush on his hair helping as well. 

As the day progressed, the steady rhythm of his life pumping seemed to drag his mind further away from any bad thoughts of the future. His training continued, his fathers chakra was balanced, it was a good sign. As the training ended, the bell ringing, he excused himself and ran towards the near by river, planing on picking some flowers he had seen. They seemed beautiful and he was sure his mother would enjoy them, even if Indra knew nothing could match her beauty. 

Indra's hand picked them one by one, black eyes with the hint of a smile. "I'm sure she will enjoy them." He thought to himself, unbeknownst to the presence watching him from afar. 

 

He'd only notice that dark figure many years from then.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and please consider joining my Discord channel all about Naruto! Share your art and fanfics or simply chat with new friends ✨✨ hope to see ya there! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/hBFM7A


End file.
